Cosas que aun no deberían terminar NaruHina
by Saint Rene
Summary: Bueno, les traigo este pequeño One Shot que fue escrito originalmente para el foro de NU, siendo ahora publicado en esta web, espero que les sea de su agrado  Las despedidas son demasiado tristes u.u


Buenas a todos, con las 4:25 A.M hora de Chile y recién pude terminar este trabajo como dios manda, joder que me ha costado lo suyo poder hacer este pequeño One Shot con esta pareja que sin duda es mi favorita. Este One Shot también lo tengo colgado en la sección de fics, sin embargo tiene unos errores de narración garrafales, cosa que aquí mejoré algo en esta versión para presentarselas a ustedes mis queridos lectores. Espero que este pequeño One Shot les sea de su agrado.

Cosas que aun no deben terminar (NaruHina)

Era una calurosa tarde en la ciudad de Suna, en un Terminal de buses, donde había un pequeño grupo de personas que se situaban en el andén numero 14. Allí se encontraba el, Naruto Uzumaki junto a su amigo Sasuke Uchiha y su hermano Itachi.

Los tres estaban despidiendo a la familia Hyuuga, quienes se iban de viaje a la ciudad de Iwa por asuntos de negocios por parte del líder de la familia. Los padres de aquella ojiperla ya habían subido al bus tras despedirse de Naruto y los demás, sin embargo ella no había aun subido, ya que se estaba despidiendo de aquel joven rubio; quién logró robarle el corazón a la chica.

Nunca se habría imaginado que lograra enamorarse de tal persona. Naruto en cambio tenía sentimientos muy profundos hacía la chica, no obstante ninguno de los dos sabía lo que sentía el otro, tenían miedo a que no fueran correspondidos y era esa la razón por la que no tenían el valor de abrir sus corazones.

El silencio en aquel momento de los dos era bastante pesado, asesino, insoportable, ni Sasuke e Itachi se podían imaginar lo que estaba pasando dentro de ambos, sin embargo el silencio no podía seguir para siempre, siendo Naruto el primero en cortarlo.

- Este… Hinata, bueno yo –comenzaba a balbucear el joven rubio, estaba demasiado nervioso como para poder entablar alguna frase– Bueno, solo espero que lo hayas pasado bien mientras he estado aquí en Suna, no sé que más decir ahora –decía con los nervios a punto de pasarle a la cuenta, el chico comenzaba a sudar como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza encontrarse en una situación como esta.

- Naruto-kun –lo llama ella sacándolo de su trance y obteniendo toda su atención– Lo pase increíble contigo, han sido las mejores vacaciones que he tenido, espero que tu regreso a Konoha sea sin problemas –le dice ella a su querido rubio– En verdad me siento muy agradecida en haberte conocido y pasar todos esos buenos momentos a tu lado – termina de hablar la peli azul dejando a Naruto completamente anonadado.

El rubio comienza a recordar todos los momentos que paso con la chica desde su llegada a Suna y como la conoció gracias a Sasuke, quien se la había presentado.

- Yo también estoy agradecido por todas las cosas que pasamos, es más fueron las mejores vacaciones que he tenido en mi vida – le responde el ojiazul, haciendo sonreír a la Hyuuga.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de irme –comienza a despedirse Hinata, mientras que el rubio clamaba por dentro un poco más de tiempo, no quería que se fuera, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se quedara en Suna y se fuera con él a Konoha, sin embargo no tenía el valor suficiente para decírselo, más bien; nunca lo tuvo– Adiós, Naruto-kun – se despide la ojiperla del rubio quién comienza a subir el bus, no obstante en su interior ella, no quería marcharse de la ciudad, tan solo quería quedarse un poco más y decirle al Uzumaki sus verdaderos sentimientos, sin poder evitarlo una lágrima se le escapa resbalando por una de sus mejillas– _"No pienses nada, no mires atrás; fue mi última oportunidad y no pude hacerlo, al final no fui capaz de hacerlo…"_ –pensaba muy triste la Hyuuga, que al subir al bus se sienta junto a la ventana observando a Naruto que estaba con la cabeza gacha y una mirada triste, no se lo explicaba, pero ella pensaba que tal vez el le había tomado cariño a la ojiperla y no podía evitar sentirse triste, mientras que Naruto logra levantar un poco la cabeza para poder verla una última vez antes de su partida.

El bus comienza a ponerse en marcha, alejándose del andén el cual estaban Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi observando cómo se marchaba, el rubio no pudo evitar recordar nuevamente lo que había vivido con la peli azul.

_ Una noche de verano en Suna, Naruto junto a Sasuke y sus amigos de aquella ciudad habían salido a un parque de diversiones, por supuesto Hinata estaba junto a ellos, tras salir del lugar el grupo entero se quedo sentado en una plaza cerca de dicho parque, cansados por todo lo que se habían divertido durante la tarde, en ese momento Sasuke se acerca a Naruto y Hinata quienes estaban charlando mientras observaban las estrellas._

_- Naruto, Hinata ¿Puedo pedirles un favor? – les pregunta el azabache, llamando la atención de ambos._

_- Dinos Sasuke – le responde el rubio._

_- Bueno, ¿Pueden ir al almacén que hay más a la esquina?, los demás están muy cansados y no quieren ir – les pide el pelinegro a los dos._

_- No hay problema Temme – contesta Naruto - ¿Vamos Hinata? – le pregunta el ojiazul._

_- Claro – le asiente la ojiperla. _

_ Sasuke le entrega dinero al rubio y le pide que compre unas galletas y una botella de néctar para la sed, toman el efectivo y se dirigen hacía el almacén, pero había una enorme fila, sabían que la espera iba a ser bien larga, así que Naruto no tuvo opción más que llevarse a Hinata fuera del lugar para que así esperaran a que todos los clientes se fueran._

_- Vaya, nunca pensé que este almacén tendría tanta gente – alega Naruto un tanto molesto._

_- No te pongas así Naruto-kun, ya verás que pronto se irán – lo animaba la Hyuuga._

_- Tienes razón - le responde este e impulsivamente abraza a la Hyuuga, la chica no se espero la reacción del rubio, aun así ella se apoyo en su regazo correspondiendo el abrazo del Uzumaki, para luego mirar la luna llena._

_- Luna llena, se ve muy hermosa desde aquí - aprecia la ojiperla._

_- Es verdad, ¿Sabes Hinata? - le pregunta el rubio._

_- Dime Naruto-kun - le pide la chica._

_- El brillo de tus ojos resalta muy bien con la luna, hace te veas más hermosa -le responde algo nervioso el Uzumaki mientras la mira detenidamente a sus ojos, de una manera su corazón palpitaba muy rápido, como si se estuviera de salir del pecho, algo único que jamás había sentido, solo esto era una clara muestra de que él se estaba enamorando de aquella hermosa chica, a pesar de que la conoció apenas tres semanas- Hinata -la llama nuevamente obteniendo su atención- No quisiera que esto terminará ahora - le confiesa el rubio a la chica, haciendo que se ponga más roja de lo que ya estaba y así poner su cabeza en su regazo._

_- Yo tampoco quiero que esto acabe, no quiero - le responde la ojiperla._

- _"Se que una vez dijimos eso, pero no podemos hacer nada ahora, no es su culpa después de todo"_ - pensaba resignado Naruto al ver que el bus ya se estaba marchando, con dolor bajó su cabeza y su cuerpo temblaba de rabia e impotencia al ver que no podía decirle lo que sentía a la chica.

Sasuke entendía por lo que estaba pasando, por más que él lo trataba de ocultar, era más que evidente para los demás los sentimientos del Uzumaki hacia aquella chica que le robo el corazón.

- No quiero… -comienza a murmurar el rubio, llamando la atención de sus acompañantes- No quiero - volvía a murmurar.

- _"Esto es demasiado, antes de que haga una locura mejor lo sacamos de aquí"_- pensaba el azabache aproximándose a su triste amigo- Naruto, sé que esto te duele, pero es mejor irnos. No tiene caso seguir parados aquí - le pide el Uchiha, sin embargo el ojiazul parecía no escuchar.

- No quiero… que esto acabe así - seguía pronunciando el chico.

- Naruto detente, no sigas afligiéndote te hará mal - le pide el ojinegro.

- ¡No quiero que esto acabe así! -grita sin control el rubio, que en un intento desesperado corre hacía el bus, pero es detenido por Sasuke- ¿Qué estás haciendo Sasuke?, ¡Suéltame! - reclama furioso Naruto.

- ¡No lo haré, sé muy bien lo que quieres hacer! -se niega el azabache- ¡No lo hagas Naruto, solo te lastimarías más! - trata de hacerlo razonar.

Itachi solo se limitaba a observar impasiblemente la situación.

- ¡Tu no entiendes nada, esta es mi última oportunidad, de lo contrario me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida! - exclama Naruto.

- ¿No te das cuenta que ya se fueron?, todo lo que hagas ahora será en vano - insistía el Uchiha.

- Naruto entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no es bueno para ti hacerlo, ya perdiste tu oportunidad de habérselo dicho y ahí tienes, estás pagando el precio por no hacer las cosas bien - interrumpe esta vez Itachi.

- ¡Ya lo sé maldición, es solo que no quiero que esto se terminé así!- grita colerizado el Uzumaki- ¡Voy a alcanzar a Hinata incluso si no pudiera caminar nunca más! -

- Naruto si lo haces ya no podrás alcanzarla, está demasiado lejos de ti ahora, regresemos de una vez, ¿Quieres? - vuelve a insistir el azabache.

- ¡Suéltame Sasuke! - lo mira furioso el rubio inspirándole miedo a su amigo que al final termina por soltarlo y sale corriendo por el bus donde estaba Hinata.

- ¡Naruto regresa! - le ordena Itachi, pero este no lo escucha y solo corre hacía su amada.

- Ese estúpido, tenemos que alcanzarlo antes de que se aleje más hermano - le dice el pelinegro a Itachi, que de inmediato se ponen a alcanzar a Naruto.

Al salir del terminal lo habían perdido de vista, ninguno de los dos se explicaba cómo podía correr tan rápido.

- No puedo creerlo, si que corre rápido - se impresiona Itachi.

- Seguramente debió seguir por esta calle, va hacía la carretera después de todo - responde el menor Uchiha, que acto seguido siguen por la calle que tal vez tomo el rubio para alcanzar a Hinata.

Más adelante Naruto seguía corriendo a toda velocidad, como si todo fuera de vida o muerte, solo deseaba alcanzar a la Hyuuga y poder así decirle sus sentimientos, no quería perder aquella oportunidad que le quedaba.

Era sumamente inconcebible…

- "¿_Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué diablos seré tan imbécil?"_ -se recriminaba a sí mismo el Uzumaki- _"Pude habérselo dicho en todas esas ocasiones y no lo he hecho, soy un idiota"_ -se seguía recriminando el chico mientras corría por alcanzarla, de repente comienza a ver el vehículo en que viajaba la ojiperla y Naruto comienza a poner más velocidad y poder alcanzarla, sin embargo sus piernas comenzaban a acalambrarse por la velocidad a que iba corriendo el rubio- Maldición, no permitiré que esto me detenga, debo alcanzarla - mientras seguía corriendo.

El dolor en sus piernas era más que evidente y comenzaba a disminuir poco a poco la velocidad - _"Diablos a este paso no la alcanzaré, no pienses en nada Naruto, vamos no pienses en el dolor, solo piensa en alcanzarla"_ - intentaba animarse para tomar aun más velocidad, el con solo ver la imagen de Hinata en su mente comienza a correr más y más rápido, era ridículo pensar que una persona normal pudiera aguantar tanto tras un calambre de piernas, ni Sasuke y mucho menos Itachi se podían creer la velocidad a la que iba.

Naruto parecía más una moto con pies en vez de humano.

- No puedo creer la velocidad a la que corre este idiota, esto es inhumano - dice Sasuke.

- Imagínate el dolor que debe tener ahora en sus piernas, aun así me sorprende el aguante de Naruto para mantenerse a esa velocidad - contesta el hermano mayor.

- No hay tiempo para alabar la velocidad de Naruto, tenemos que alcanzarlo o sino algo podría pasarle - concluye el azabache tomando un poco más de velocidad.

Naruto seguía corriendo más de lo que él podía soportar, no quería perder el rastro de la Hyuuga; tras ver que solo le faltaba unos tres metros de distancia este seguía manteniendo el ritmo.

- ¡Hinata! - grita el rubio llamando la atención de la ojiperla que estaba dentro del bus.

- Escucho la voz de Naruto-kun, pero estamos casi llegando a la carretera - se decía la peli azul.

- ¡Hinata! - vuelve a gritar el Uzumaki.

- No hay duda, ese es Naruto-kun -en ese momento la ojiperla abre la ventana y observa que Naruto va corriendo hacía el bus- ¡Naruto-kun! - grita ella tras verlo, Naruto de inmediato comienza a correr mucho más rápido, el dolor de sus piernas estaba sobrepasando limites, pero no perdía ritmo.

- ¡Hinata escúchame, hay algo que debo decirte! - vocifera el ojiazul.

- ¿Algo que decirme? - se preguntaba la chica.

- ¡Escúchame, sé que no he sido quizás la mejor persona, tal vez no sea perfecto ni nada, pero aun así…! -comenzaba a declarar el Uzumaki- ¡Hinata, tu a mi me gustas! - termina de confesar el chico sorprendiendo a la ojiperla.

- _"¿Le gusto?, ¿Yo a Naruto-kun?"_ - pensaba ella observando al rubio acercarse lentamente al vehículo y poder al fin dar el gran paso que el tanto deseaba.

- ¡Hinata yo…! - no obstante, el Uzumaki se tropieza con parte del camino que estaba sobresalido y cae al suelo muy bruscamente, al darse cuenta observa que el bus se estaba alejando de su vista mientras ella gritaba su nombre desesperada.

- ¡Naruto-kun! -

En ese momento Naruto intentaba ponerse de pie, cuando por fin logra incorporarse; intenta hacer un esfuerzo para volver a correr. Este cae pesadamente al suelo, completamente exhausto por correr a tal velocidad, ya no sentía sus piernas, tanta era la desesperación del chico por querer alcanzar a la ojiperla que llegaba a arrastrarse por el suelo, pero ya no podía más, quedándose en donde esta, triste y sin poder decirle lo mucho que la amaba, lo que deseaba por estar con ella, por tenerla a su lado y entregarle su corazón por completo, todo, absolutamente todo su esfuerzo se fue abajo, cabizbajo comienza a llorar por no poder cumplir su cometido.

- Maldición -no soportaba la idea de haber dejado pasar la oportunidad que había tenido por estar junto a ella, se sentía culpable, un miserable- Diablos, no pude hacerlo -se lamentaba mientras se arrodillaba en la berma de la calle, resignado por haberla perdido, pensaba que tal vez sería la última vez que la vería, incluso llegar a pensar que todo era un simple sueño, pero no, era real; todo lo que estaba pasando era real, le constaba asimilar todo lo que había pasado hasta este momento.

Itachi y Sasuke llegan donde Naruto y al verlo no evitaron tratar de animarlo, pero no conseguían nada en absoluto.

- Naruto ponte de pie, ya todo terminó - le pide el azabache a su amigo, lo que parecía no escucharlo.

- No fui capaz de decírselo, soy un inútil, un idiota - se seguía recriminando el rubio y no soporto más la angustia y el dolor que comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón, su tristeza se veía reflejada, en sus palabras, sus ojos, su llanto, su grito desesperado y en su propio cuerpo maltrecho por aquella carrera que se hizo.

Todo para el se había reducido a nada y solo podía lamentarse por aquella perdida, la perdida de aquella chica que logro robar su corazón, aquella chica llamada Hinata Hyuuga…

Pasaron dos años desde aquel suceso, Naruto se encontraba caminando por las calles de la bella Konoha, vagando sin rumbo alguno, sin saber que le deparaba el destino después de aquel hecho, no se sentía con ganas de pensar en lo que pasaría ahora, sus pensamientos solo estaban enfocados en alguien especial; el aun recordaba a aquella chica Hinata Hyuuga, por más que lo había intentado en todos estos años no había sido capaz de olvidarla, se preguntaba cuándo sería el día que tal vez la volvería a ver y poder decirle que aun la amaba tras todos estos años, pero su respuesta no llegaba a su mente, continuo y continuo vagando por toda Konoha hasta por fin llegar a su casa a solo descansar.

Se recostó sobre su cama mirando hacia arriba, sumido completamente en sus pensamientos y sus inquietudes.

- Hinata, ¿Cuándo será el día que te vuelva a ver? -se preguntaba el rubio- A pesar de los años no he podido olvidarte, desearía poder verte una vez más o por lo menos retroceder en el tiempo y arreglar todo esto, pero ya no hay marcha atrás, deseo solamente verte - murmuraba mientras observaba el techo de su habitación, solo con su deseo de ver a la ojiperla una vez más.

En el centro de Konoha, una joven se baja de un taxi, de cabello azulado, ojos de color perla y tez blanca, al ver hacia el cielo solo podía pensar en alguien especial, aquel chico que nunca pudo decirle lo que realmente sentía, a pesar de los años, Hinata Hyuuga no fue capaz de olvidar a Naruto Uzumaki, el dueño de su corazón y solo contaba con la idea de poder verlo tan solo si quiera una vez más y poder esta vez abrir su corazón frente al chico que tanto ha amado en estos dos años de ausencia, ella comienza a caminar buscando un lugar para así ubicar la casa del chico.

Logra llegar a una cabina de policía y trata de averiguar por aquel chico mostrándole una foto de el, tras un intento de búsqueda por parte del policía este finalmente le dice la dirección de su casa, acto seguido la ojiperla sigue su camino para ir a visitar a su amado, mientras que Naruto sin saberlo pensaba lo mismo que la Hyuuga.

- _"Han pasado dos años y no he sido capaz de olvidarte, tan solo me gustaría que pensarás en mi aunque sea solo una vez, no importa cómo pero, se que te volveré a ver y cuando lo haga, seré por fin capaz de abrirte mi corazón"_ - pensaban ambos por separado, ninguno de los dos se percataba de que estaban tan unidos como para pensar en lo mismo.

- Naruto-kun -

- Hinata - sus corazones estaban unidos y destinados a tal vez reencontrarse, después de dos años separados, podrían quizás volver a ver aquella luz que una vez perdieron…


End file.
